


【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .04.

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .04.

「前輩，你的臉怎麼了？」同辦公室的一位後輩這麼問，其他人跟著探頭過來。  
我只是苦笑著表示：「被家裡的貓抓的。」  
「咦？！前輩你有養貓啊！那下次我去前輩家看看貓可以嗎？」在辦公室裡很有人氣的穗穗子，眼睛閃亮亮的望著我。  
「抱歉，家裡亂，而且最近不太方便。」我婉拒了。當然，那是只屬於我的貓，怎麼樣也不想讓任何人分享他。  
「前輩好小氣哦～那有照片嗎？」看來她還不想放棄。  
最近我可以明顯感受到穗穗子想找機會接近我，但是很抱歉，相較起來，還是我的小貓可愛。

「柴崎前輩今天的便當也好可愛哦。」從外頭跑業務回來的前田發出驚嘆聲。  
淺藍色的長方形便當盒中，斜躺著三顆小巧的三角形飯糰，而這些飯糰上還有用海苔片剪出來的可愛表情，另外旁邊還有炸雞塊跟薯泥沙拉。  
同事們圍過來，還有人詢問能否拍照。  
「這是女朋友做的吧？」  
「怎麼可能，只是我親戚家的小孩暫時住在我家，早上幫我做的。」  
「也太好了吧～我也想要這種聽話的助手幫忙做便當啦。」  
「前輩氣色超好的，全身都是粉紅色的氛圍，該不是在談戀愛吧？」辦公室的後輩調侃我。  
笑著搖手，為了想要早點回家，所以只想把今天的工作趕快完成。

我的臉頰右側貼了一塊OK蹦，那其實是昨天小貓在性事中抓的。不是因為疼痛或是厭惡，只是不小心太沉醉而劃出來的。事後我握著他的手指才發現指甲很長了。  
他很緊張的摸我的臉說對不起。我親了額頭一口，說要幫他剪指甲。  
跟小貓一起奇妙的同居關係，已經三個月了。  
剛洗好澡穿著寬鬆睡衣的小貓，傻呼呼的坐在床沿，輕晃著兩條腿，看著我牽他的手。

小心翼翼地替他修剪指甲，時光是靜謐是祥和的，我拉著椅子坐在他的對面。喀唧喀唧的指甲剪的聲響，悶熱的夏天也快要結束了，蟲鳴顯得特別響亮。  
「好了，」我看著小貓把手縮回去仔細地端詳著他的十指，真是成就感滿滿。「往裡面坐，把腳伸給我。」  
是因為過瘦營養不良的關係嗎？小貓的青春期來得比別人晚，我摸著他略微長出來的細小腿毛，覺得連這個部分都可愛得要命。前天他的聲音開始出現了變化，有點沙啞。  
一開始以為是感冒，但是看他沒有其他不舒服的狀況，我判斷應該是終於要進入變聲期了。

親吻他的腳拇指，小貓嚇一跳滿臉通紅的瞪了我一下，但是一點威嚇力都沒有，殺傷力倒是有，讓我想要再壓著他做一遍的殺傷力。  
不過做過頭也不太好，我努力制止心裡的那頭野獸，繼續修剪指甲。  
小貓的睡衣很寬鬆，像是他這條短褲褲口很寬大，我可以就這麼直直望進去看見他白皙的腿根，那裡在十數分鐘前還是沾滿白濁的液體。  
在做之前我都會先徵求他的同意，而小貓也不曾拒絕過。「就算你不跟我做這件事，我也不會把你趕走的哦。」  
「所以你要好好想想。」我特地裝出嚴肅的表情這麼說。  
小貓卻只是歪頭困惑的問：「只是在做舒服的事而已吧？」為什麼要想想？

第一次做的時候為了他的身體著想，我還去藥局買了浣腸劑和事前準備器具，再三的講解給他聽關於使用方法。  
每次做也一定會戴上套子。  
最近下班經過寵物店，我突然興起想幫小貓買項圈的念頭。因為他一直很努力，是個好孩子。  
可是我們能夠永遠維持這段扭曲的關係嗎？我看著櫥窗中自己的倒影，一身西裝筆挺外加一件長風衣，拎著一只公事包。看上去挺正經斯文的，絕沒有人想到我在自己家裡養了一隻小貓，而且還跟他做愛。

我喜歡在小貓身上會被衣服遮擋住的部位種上吻痕，像是一朵朵紅花在他的身上綻開，真的很美。可是在他的腰際，我看到那裡有一道陳舊疤痕，猙獰的疤痕從肋骨下緣往後劃去，凹凸不平的周邊肌膚勾勒出令人不安的形狀。  
「這邊是怎麼了嗎？」我問。  
小貓的視線明顯在閃躲，聲音也有點顫抖：「不知道。」  
當我粗糙的手摸上那道疤痕，小貓想要躲，但是我抓著他的腰也無處逃。「很可愛哦。」我吻上了那道疤痕。同時心臟被握緊似得發疼。

最近一直沉醉在與小貓度過的時光中，他就是我現在唯一的心理支柱，支撐著我逃離罪惡感，逃離失去摯愛的痛苦。  
可是黑暗並沒有放過我，或者我其實只是在自欺欺人，從頭到尾都在假裝不去正視心裡的深淵。  
工作總算完成，正在前往電車站路上，想著小貓這會兒不知道回家了沒有。兩個禮拜前我把家中的備份鑰匙給他，他不用替我準備晚餐，看他白天要去外面哪裡晃都可以，還特地給一些零花錢，好買東西吃。  
昨天還看到他跟對面的婆婆兩個人在有說有笑的，意外的是個很有老人緣的孩子。  
買份鯛魚燒回家好了，我停在一個小攤子前這麼思考著，手機就響起來。  
沒有多想就接了起來，是警察。他們想要再向我確認關於弟弟自殺的相關事情，我的眼前又重新墜入一片漆黑。

親吻著小貓的頸子，我抱著讓他面對我坐在大腿上，而他則是抓著我的上衣下擺，一臉難為情。  
「小貓今天又有新的傷了。」我注視著他脫下衣物後，肩膀上的瘀青。小貓說這是要從樹上爬下來的時候撞到的。但我怎麼看都像是被砸到的，大概是一些沒禮貌的自我意識高的小孩。  
我可憐的小貓，我去舔舐瘀青，小貓立刻痛得眼淚都掉出來。聽著他發出嗚嗚的聲音，真是可愛極了。  
因為變聲期的關係，他的聲音變得粗啞，因此開始不喜歡在做的時候把聲音叫出來。我覺得很可惜，因為人生中不是有很多機會能夠聽見變聲期的孩子喘叫。  
「叔叔好像不太開心？」敏銳的小貓察覺出我的不同。  
我的確是有些急躁，以往都喜歡調戲小貓，一邊溫柔地進行前戲，但現在只想趕快把我的性器塞進他的身體內。

「不喜歡？」手指在他的腸道中抽插跟按壓，我貼著他的耳朵壞心的問。  
小貓挨著我搖頭，他的臉跟頸子都紅了，正半張小嘴，小聲的啊啊喘息著。藤色的短髮也有點長了，我看著他蜜橙色的眼睛正泛起淚霧，於是情動之下吻了他的耳尖。  
手指由一根變為兩根，我粗大勃起的性器在褲子裡正抵著他赤裸的小腹，好想趕快插進去。越這麼想，手指抽插的速度開始加快，小貓發出高聲驚喘，他緊緊抱住我的脖子。  
不一會兒小貓就射了出來，「要進去囉。」我說。聲音也因為亢奮有點猥褻起來。  
「可是叔叔還沒戴套子。」小貓的下半身摩擦著我的性器，他身上肌膚的顏色像是櫻花那樣美麗。  
「就今天一次好嗎？」舔著小貓身上的汗水，我難耐的把他放倒在床上。粉色的小穴口正張合著在期待我的進入，於是將性器抵著入口，我掐了小貓的乳首，看著他射過的性器又開始挺起。

炙熱狹窄的甬道，迫不及待的吸允著我，只是待著不動就已經很舒服了。我看著小貓已經有點失神的表情，大手撫摸著他的胸部，平坦但是觸感極好，尤其是觸摸到乳首，他的甬道收縮得特別厲害，差點就要洩了。  
開始擺動腰幹，性器緩慢在穴口進出，我的龜頭每往裡面插就更深一點，慢慢的整根都給沒入。「叔、叔，好熱。」  
律動開始加快，跟著我的節奏在床上被一上一下磨動的小貓，因為快感而哭出來，我要他叫出聲音來，他死咬著唇搖頭。真是個壞孩子。  
於是我停下用拇指堵住了他的尿道口，「想射就叫幾聲給我聽聽。」還故意用指甲去摳。  
小貓仰起身體，手揮啊揮的想抓住我。「不行、不要了～」他哭泣的聲音真的很可愛。  
我特意往前頂了頂，小貓一直叫著想射了，我想再聽見他更多的聲音，於是又抽插起來。

最後終於鬆開壞心的拇指，我射在他的體內，他的也流淌出來，一股一股的好像流不完。哈啊啊的喘息，正是我想聽見的。我看著已經沉浸在高潮餘裕中，看不見也聽不見我這邊的小貓，忍不住把手作環狀去握住他的頸子。  
細細的很輕易就能折斷的頸子，貼在頸上可以感受到動脈高速跳動。「叔叔？」好像終於注意到這邊的狀況，小貓無力的手攀上了我的手臂。  
「健二，對不起，如果我沒有跟你說，我一直很愛你，你就不會想要去尋短了。是我害你的——」  
我的眼前，赤裸躺在床上的是我的弟弟，健二。他還是國中生的時候的模樣。正一臉困惑的看著我這個哥哥。

國小就發現自己喜歡的是同性，因為知道這個社會的殘忍，我隱瞞沒說。但是上了國中後突然發現當我看著弟弟的時候，胸口會瘋狂的跳起來跟下身鼓起的反應。  
甚至還做了與弟弟一起赤裸躺在床上替彼此口交的夢。  
健二與我不同，他既瘦小，五官又生得清秀，對任何人都很溫柔。是這個世界上最完美的人。  
我喜歡他，想要獨佔他想要守護他一輩子，分享承擔他的一切悲傷喜樂，想要跟他說我愛他。可是這是禁止的。我害怕被他厭惡甚至唾棄。

但是半年前一次與健二的爭吵中，我不小心脫口說出了埋藏心中多年的秘密。他當時的驚愕，深深劃碎了我的心。  
——你是變態嗎？！走開！不要靠近我！  
健二大罵，他說我是如此的骯髒卑鄙。可是我明明沒有，只是喜歡著他，我們只是剛好擁有同樣的血緣。  
我是那麼努力的照顧他，致力扮演一個貼心的好哥哥。

我掐著眼前健二的頸子，他難以呼吸開始掙扎起來，臉的顏色也變得像是豬肝的顏色。我的下半身一邊不斷的抽插，內壁緊緊吸絞著我，看啊，這不是說明了你也是需要著我的嗎？  
可是健二死了，在我與他爭吵的兩個禮拜後。他留下的唯一一封遺書中寫著：好噁心，我沒辦法忍受了，為什麼會有這樣的哥哥  
「哥哥」的位置還畫亂了。  
我最心愛的健二，就這樣被我親手殺死。  
眼前的健二逐漸沒了力氣，他的手虛軟的癱了下來。我才意識到他是不是快要死了？不可以，健二不能死。我鬆開手，健二大口的咳了起來。

無法停止的繼續抓著他的腰，性器不斷的摩擦，頂著他最敏感的地方。健二無論哭喊著想要逃走，我都不能讓他離開，因為要是他走了我一定活不下去。  
不確定在健二的體內射了幾次，白濁的液體都滿出穴口，隨著每次的抽插而泛著泡沫。他雙手橫在臉上，啜泣著。  
別哭，我可憐又可愛的健二。我彎下身去親吻他的額頭，藤色的髮絲映入我的眼簾。  
「叔叔……。」  
小貓已經沙啞得幾乎要聽不清楚他在說什麼的聲音，傳進我的耳朵。  
我將小貓的兩腿架得更開，持續往裡面頂，直到最深處，我在那裡射出來，斷斷續續噴了兩次。

小貓已經失去意識，看起來是睡著了。我終於停下動作，但還維持著插入的姿勢看著他。頸子跟手腕上深色的掐痕，還有一身的精液和尿液，臉上都是淚水跟唾液亂七八糟的痕跡。  
我好想念我的健二。可是小貓是小貓，他不是健二。我在不知不覺間把他跟健二重疊在一起了。  
健二的腰上也有一道疤痕，那是小時候不小心跌進奶奶家大溝渠時受的傷。我撫摸著小貓的傷疤，心裡是滿滿的悔恨。  
我傷害了小貓，他會離開我吧。  
但這也是我的罪，必須一個人承擔的罪。

■etc.■


End file.
